The Price
by Phx
Summary: Two months after Joe Hardy was killed, someone has vandalized his grave and Joe's body is missing. And now the real race for his life has begun... This story is Completed.


The Price

Frank Hardy stared in horror at the open casket – where was Joe?

_**phx**_

Two hours earlier….

It had been another long, exhausting day. Just one in the long string of too many. Frank had spent the evening watching the TV and declined all his friends offers to go out somewhere. Shortly after midnight he went to bed and spent another hour tossing and turning until he fell to sleep. Sleep was not his friend though and when it came to him it came as a nightmare. It was always the same nightmare – the nightmare in which his younger brother, Joseph Hardy died.

The nightmare always began the same way – with the rain. It was dark and it was raining and Frank was driving. He and Joe has just finished working a case for their father, famous PI Fenton Hardy, and they had spent the evening with their friends eating pizza and feeling good. The weather had forecast a severe thundershower so when the rain started, the boys left their friends for the drive home.

Joe Hardy had one more reason to be ecstatic, he was turning 17 tomorrow and he couldn't wait to see what gifts he was going to get. He had a always wanted a motorcycle but his father had been adamant about Joe waiting to get older – but lately he had been dropping hints to him that maybe he was going to be old enough on his birthday. Either way Joe was excited. Frank was chuckling to himself as he occasionally glanced over at his younger brother affectionately. A year older, he was taller with dark hair and dark eyes like his father and unlike his brother. His brother had inherited his blond locks from their mother, Laura, and her blue eyes. However, unlike his mothers, which were a pale blue, Joe's were vibrant blue – unless he was angry and then they were so vibrant it was hard to look him in the eye. It was his eyes that always struck people when they met him.

Tonight his blue's reflected happiness and excitement. Frank was chuckling because he knew what Joe's birthday gift was. He knew because he and his dad had personally test-driven the motorcycle before choosing the one that would park next to the boys black van in the garage. It was going to be Joe's best birthday ever, he thought.

Then it happened. A loud crack of thunder followed by a brilliant flash and then a large tree branch fell onto the road in front of them. Frank desperately tried to swerve as he yelled at Joe to hold on. The van spun out of control and off the road. It rolled three times before it came to rest on its roof. The last thing Frank heard before he blacked out was Joe asking him if he were all right.

_**phx**_

When Frank opened his eyes he was looking into a dark original of his own. Fenton Hardy was holding his hand and Frank saw that his father had been crying. This unnerved him – he had never seen his father cry, "Dad what's wrong?" he started to get very worried as his father glanced away but he was saved by the doctor who appeared at that moment, "Hello Frank how are you feeling?"

"A bit groggy and sore…what happened?" his head was hurting and for some reason he could not remember what was going on. Why was he in a hospital? And then it all came back in a flash and he bolted upright as his father grabbed him, "Joe, I have to see Joe – is he ok?" Fenton started to cry again as he grabbed his son into a tight hug, "Oh Frankie. Oh Frankie". Frank had not heard his father refer to him as "Frankie" since he was 10 and he told him parents how it embarrassed him. He pulled himself out of his father's embrace and once again wanted to know where his brother was. Fenton looked at the doctor, "I can't" and his voice broke off. The doctor nodded his understanding.

"Frank both you and your brother were injured. You have a mild concussion, sprained wrist, and numerous cuts and bruises – painful but they will heal quickly enough. Joe…well Joe was hurt much worst. We did everything we could for him, but unfortunately, it was not enough. I am sorry, Frank but Joe is dead".

In Frank's nightmare he kept hearing that over and over again but he still did not want to believe it. The nightmare always ended the same way – with him standing over his brother 's grave.

_**phx**_

Frank woke up numb and in a cold sweat. Why Joe, why? Why was I only hurt a little but you were hurt beyond recognition.

Frank had demanded to see his brother. At first everyone was against it but they relented when they realized it might be the only way that Frank would ever accept what had happened. He was taken to the morgue and his father stood behind his as Joe's body was pulled out of the freezer. Frank felt very far away as he looked down at his younger brother's body. The wreck had wrecked him and it was hard to believe it was Joe. His face was so badly disfigured that unless Frank knew who he was he never would have said it was his brother. He reached out to touch his body but then withdrew his hand – why? He did not realize that he had spoken the word out loud until he heard his father's voice. It too seemed so far away, "He was thrown through the window. "

Frank's mother had come to see him a few hours after he woke up and she was a wreck. The doctor had ordered her some tranquillizers but she refused to take them until after she saw Frank. She had spent the time with Joe but he no longer needed her, as this thought rushed to her head, she almost collapsed but then she remembered Frank. He still needed her so she went and saw him before going home and giving into the grief…

_**phx**_

As Frank lay in bed staring at the ceiling he decided trying to get anymore sleep tonight would be useless. He dressed quietly and being careful not to look at the unused motorcycle in the garage, he climbed in the van and drove out. He did not know where he was going but it was no surprise that his driving took him to the cemetery. He had been going there a lot lately.

Parking he got out and made his way through the graveyard gate. He was not expecting it to be unlocked and thought he would have to scale the wall again but he was surprised to see the large black gate swinging open in the night.

As he made his way towards his brother's final resting place, he paused only briefly by Iola Morton's grave and smiled sadly as he now knew how Joe had felt. Joe has spent so much time at the cemetery when Iola was murdered that he often said he could walk to her plot with his eyes closed. And now it was Frank's turn.

But Frank was not prepared for the site that met him when he rounded the path to where his brother's grave was. There was dirt everywhere and instead of being buried beneath the earth, Joe Hardy's casket was open on the ground a few feet away from the grave. Not wanting to look but needing to close the lid for his brother, Frank's eyes went wide as he realized that the casket was empty. Where was Joe?

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy was furious. It was not bad enough that his youngest son was dead, but that his grave had been vandalized was unthinkable. Frank had called the police and his dad immediately and they all arrived at the same time. Chief Ezra Collig looked stunned as he stood over the empty casket with the Hardy's.

"I have seen some bad things in my years on the force but this is the icing, " he said out loud what everyone was thinking. Murder, rape, assault, crime was far from a pretty thing but when even the dead were not safe – that was unthinkable.

"Fenton…" he had to ask, "Who would be sick enough…hate you enough to do this? To steal Joe's body?" Fenton hung his head in frustration and when he spoke his voice was seethed in anger – a voice Frank did not know.

"I don't know Ezra. I have been racking my head trying to put this together but I keep drawing a blank. The only guys I could think of are either in jail or dead".

Frank wanted to scream. He wondered for a minute, given everything that was going on right now, if anyone would have even noticed if he did. The only thing that stopped him was the realization that if he did then everyone would think he was crazy and he would not be able to find out who did this. And Frank wanted to very badly know not only who did this but why. Joe was dead. Frank could not save his brother from that but he was determined that he would at least bring him back to rest. He had to find his brother's body…

It was almost dawn before he and his father returned home. Frank was exhausted but he stayed with his dad to support his mom while she found out what happened. At first he and his dad thought that they might not tell her but then as the worst of their imagination began to kick in, they decided she needed to know – who knows what this sicko was planning to do with Joe's body. Frank was terrified and shuddered the thought away as for a brief second he imagined getting parcels of Joe.

Their mother was surprisingly strong and after the shock wore off, she got one of her pills and passed it to Frank. He looked at her questioningly as he tried not to take it but she put it in his hand and closed his fist around it.

'Take it Frank and get some sleep. You cannot help your brother if you are too tired to stand up. I know about the nightmares – " she paused and stroked his shocked face tenderly. He thought no one knew, "I promise this will give you sleep only". He fought back the tears and reaching for a glass of water he took the pill.

And for the first time in 2 months, Frank Hardy slept…without his brother.

_**phx**_

The gray man watched the Hardy house for a long time. He fought with his knowledge and how much he should tell them. He did not want to be there. He did not want to talk to them. He did not want to tell them the truth – but now he had no choice, someone else knew.

As he knocked on the door, he started to prepare himself. He prepared himself for what he was going to say; what he was going to ask; he prepared himself for what they might do.

Fenton immediately opened the door and the gray man was shocked by his appearance. He had never seen the man looking so distraught. Seeing who was there he muttered, "Why am I not surprised?" and ushered him into his office at the side of the house. Laura popped her head out of the kitchen to see who it was and almost dropped the plate she was drying. Her eyes were swollen from crying but other then that she looked a lot better then she did that night at the hospital. She quickly followed her husband and put up her hand to stop him from saying anything.

"Fenton Hardy…don't! I don't want to be left out. I know that his being here. " she stopped and pointed at the gray man, "is not a coincidence. And I want to know!"

Sighing inwardly he reluctantly agreed although to what he did not know to what, as he did not know what the man wanted. He considered calling Frank down but then thought better of it. He checked on his son only minutes before and he was sleeping soundly. Whatever this man wanted to say could be told to Frank later. Right now Frank needed sleep.

The gray man started, "Fenton I am sorry. I am sorry for everything but please remember when I tell you what I am about to tell you, that I did what I felt was best. And what I felt was best was that you did not know."

Mr. And Mrs. Hardy waited for him to continue and he did, "I will admit that what I am going to tell you I am doing so only because I am forced to because I need your help."

He paused and then gave them back their life, "Joe Hardy is not dead".

"WHAT!" Frank's shout froze them as they turned to see him standing in the doorway. He had heard the door and come down to see who it was.

"Joe is working for me"

Frank looked at his parents as they all felt the same emotions at once – relief, excitement, disbelief, and betrayal.

Why would Joe purposely let them believe he was dead…and for so long? 2 months of hell…2 full months….

The gray man put up his hand to continue.

"It was not his choice. Look let me explain...I was on my way to offer your boys a mission when I heard about the accident…I snuck into Joe's hospital room while you were talking with the doctor and was there when Joe started to come around. He had no ideal where he was, who I was or, more importantly, who he was.

I saw it as a perfect opportunity. I am sorry, but I needed him and with him not remembering anything about who he really was – it was perfect! He passed out again and I overheard the doctor telling you that Joe had a severe head injury and might not make it. I could not let that happen. I could not let him die – I needed him too much.

I made a phone call and had him moved to one of my facilities. "

"I saw his body!" Frank anguished. His father had moved beside his mother and they were holding onto each other in disbelief.

The gray man shook his head, "No you saw "a" body – but not your brother's body. Please…" he motioned for them to all sit and running his hands across the face, a nervous gesture that they had never seen before, "let me continue. We don't have much time".

Fenton, Laura and Frank sat down together and waited while the gray man took a deep breath and prepared to continue. Just then the phone rang and Frank grabbed it, 'Hello"

"Frank is Biff with you?" asked a distraught sounding Mrs. Hooper as she asked about one of the Hardy's closed friends – and Joe's best friend. Frank frowned, as he answered, "No I haven't seen him today". A moment of guilt flashed through him as he thought about how much he had been neglecting Biff since the accident. It was as if being near Biff poured salt into his wounds because he had been Joe's best friend. He quickly decided that needed to change but he did not have time to talk to her right now, 'No I haven't. But I really need to go right now". And he hung up.

"The reason I was on my way here was to offer you", he indicated Frank, "an assignment. Well not you, really – it was Joe I needed but I knew you would never let him go undercover again without you.

I have been working for a long time to bring down a white slavery ring run by millionairess Andreya Plyth. Andreya has two sons, Pharaoh and Remus – and they are kind of like your boys, Fenton, only meaner.

Pharaoh is the older one but it is Remus that concerned me. Remus is the spitting image of your son, Joseph." The gray man watched as Fenton's eyes narrowed and both he and Frank exchanged a knowing look - they were beginning to get the picture now. But they let the man continue. Laura just stared at him in disbelief.

"I thought that if we could remove Remus and replace him with Joe then maybe we could finally bring down this ring." At this point Frank had to interrupt, "Excuse me for asking but why the interest? I mean isn't this a little beneath your usual interests? Or is there some hidden Assassin-type connection that we haven't gotten to yet?" Fenton was wondering the same thing and they waited while the gray man once again ran his hands over his face.

"Because…. because this is personal…Andreya took my son from me…Anyway, when I saw Joe and realized that he did not know who he was, I had to make a decision – there was no time to wait. I made a call and it happened".

For a few minutes no one spoke until Laura cleared her voice and asked what everyone was thinking, "Who was in the morgue? Who did we bury?"

"Remus"

"What!" three voices in unison exclaimed.

"We didn't kill him. As coincidences should have it – he was murdered. We found his body, beaten and bruised in a back alley and put him on ice while I could talk to you. Then with Joe's accident – well it seemed all too coincidental. I couldn't wait…so I switched the body with Joe and had you talk to one of _our_ doctors - who explained that Joe died from his injuries.

Who did you bury? No one. We removed the body before burial and weighted down the coffin. When this whole thing was over I was going to return Remus's body to the estate for a proper burial – it was too much to allow you to bury him in a Hardy plot and then exhume him at a later time…plus if Joe had regained his memory and found out – well let me just say I didn't need that to deal with as well."

Suddenly in the back of his mind Frank heard Joe's voice from the night of the accident asking him if he was all right and then again every night in his nightmares. He jumped right up off the couch and smacked himself in the head, "I should have known!"

His parents stared at him in horror as he continued to smack his forehead until his father jumped up and grabbed his hand, "What's wrong?" He asked worried that Frank was losing his mind. Frank turned to him wild-eyed, "I should have know that Joe was not dead. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Joe asking me if I was all right. But Joe was supposed to have been thrown through the window and the body in the morgue was so disfigured that there is _no way_ he could have asked about me. I should have known – it was staring me right in the face…every night!"

He sat down in shock – he had known all along that his brother was alive and yet he did not see it. Night after night he was asked the same question – _are you ok? Are you ok?_

"Is he ok?" Frank heard his mother ask and it brought him back to his father's office. The gray man shook his head sadly, "I don't know. He suffered a bad knock to his head from the accident and it has left him with amnesia. Our best doctors have done what they could but it is doubtful that he will ever remember who he was – the best that you could hope for is maybe some partial memory…Other than this, his other injuries where minor with the worst being a bruised lung. The seat belt saved his life – both of your lives.

The only memory he does have is being in the wreck. He knows that there was someone else in it with him but other than that…no, Frank he does not remember you. I showed him pictures to see if he would remember you being with him. But he did not know you – " The gray man looked compassionately at the young man in front of him. He watched as his face tried to keep from breaking down as he was told that his brother did not know who he was.

"But he asked me if I were ok", he repeated and the gray man only nodded sadly, "yes, he said that there was someone else in the van and he was worried that they were hurt. But he does not remember who that was. "

"What did you tell him?" asked Fenton and then he continued as the gray man looked at him questioningly, "What did you tell him when he asked about the other person in the vehicle?"

"well…ummm…" the gray man looked first at one Hardy man and then at the other, "I told him it was his chauffer…and that he was dead".

By the time the gray man finished telling the distraught family everything they were in disbelief. Joe actually thought he was Remus Plyth and that he had been the victim of an assassination plot. He also thought that he, Remus, was working for the gray man to end the slavery ring and right at this moment was deep undercover at the Plyth estate. Undercover and very much in danger….

"Why are you telling us this now?" demanded Laura. She was angry. How dare this man sneak into the hospital and steal her son; convince him that he was someone else and send him away. How dare they bury ten bags of sand! Both Fenton and Frank listened intently as the gray man continued.

"Because someone found out that Joseph Hardy is not in his grave."

_**phx**_

Remus Plyth awoke with a start. He heard a boat pulling away from the pier and looked out of his third story window towards the bay. His room overlooked the bay and it was the sound of the boats engine that woke him up. He stretched and wondered where his older brother was going. He knew it was Pharaoh because he had heard him telling someone to make sure the boat was ready for him in the morning. Remus did not want to ask him where he was going or who he had asked because he was sure that they were answers he was already supposed to know.

This is hard, he thought. It is bad enough that I am turning in my family but I cannot remember anything beyond the last couple of months and it made it that much harder. His mom had been very understanding and great, his brother though, just seemed very distant and cold. When they found out he had amnesia from the car wreck his mother had called in her finest doctors but no one was able to help.

Remus was kind of glad though, because he was afraid that if he did remember then maybe he would lose his nerve. The gray man had explained over and over again about the slavery ring and how someone must have found out the Remus wanted to help stop it and tried to kill him. Remus had to be very careful. But this amnesia thing was horrible –

The gray man had given him a phone with his number preprogrammed into it to contact him when he had information or was in trouble – the only problem was that Remus had been here for almost two months and he still had diddly-squat…

As he peered into the mirror he took a good hard look at himself. 18 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, he decided that nature had been kind. But as he stared at himself he kept wondering why his eyes looked so haunted – what had they seen that he did not remember? Just then he heard a light knocking at the door, "Come in" he hollered before grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. It was his mom.

Blond haired herself, Andreya Plyth was constantly being nominated as one of the most beautiful people in the world and she prided herself on it. Unlike her younger son, though, her eyes were chocolate brown and right now they were taking in the site of her towel clad son, 'Remus – you are looking well. I cannot say I have ever seen you looking so fit…I have a job for you", Andreya said as she ran a manicured finger across his chest. He shivered involuntarily, he hated the way his mom seemed to always have jobs for him but none of them ever had to do with the slavery ring, and he hated the way his mother looked at him – it made him feel very uncomfortable…

Andreya seemed to have sensed her son's hesitation and smiled at him warmly, "Darling this is different. I don't need you to woe or entertain some rich little prissy socialite. Pharaoh is going to be busy today so I need you to do a job for me". Now we are getting somewhere, he thought…

_**phx**_

24 hours later, Frank and his father were ready to get on a plane with the gray man. Their job was simple, find Joe and get him out. The gray man figured that whoever had killed the real Remus might be behind the grave robbery and it was too risky to keep him there. They needed to get him out and then they would try and find some other way to stop Andreya.

As the Hardy's were heading to the door, the phone rang. Frank grabbed it, "hello"

He heard a very distraught voice on the phone, "Frank, please can you help. Biff is still missing!"

Frank felt the blood drain out of his face. He did not have time for this right now – he had to find Joe. He put his hand over the receiver and relayed the message to his father. Fenton furrowed his brow but quickly motioned for the phone. Taking it, he avoided looking at Frank and spoke to Mrs. Hooper, "This is Fenton. Don't worry, I will have Frank look into it." He hung up and spoke before Frank could protest, "Frank this is Joe's best friend. He has always been there for both of you whenever you needed it…without even asking. Find him and then you can help us. Don't worry, we will get Joe out and get him out safely". And then they were gone.

Frank felt as if someone had hit him in the chest with a dumbbell. He took his suitcase upstairs as he seethed, "So help me Biff – you had better be in real trouble!"

_**phx**_

Remus sat in the van and waited. His brow furrowed as his watch slowly ticked away the time. The flight was supposed to have arrived at 12:15 pm but his watch said 1:02 pm – where was the plane? He was not sure how long his mom expected him to wait here and he was just picking up his cell phone to call her when he saw a big red-haired man walking towards him. This guy he did recognize – it was his mom's "personal assistant" Terry. He wondered ironically what kind of personal assisting Terry actually did as he watched his face briefly look suspicious before breaking out in a wide grin and pumping Remus's arm generously when the boy opened the van door.

"Remus! How are you feeling?"

"Fine, " mumbled Remus. Terry motioned for him to get back in the van and drive towards a small plane on one of the private runways at the back of the airport.

"Glad to hear that – you gave us all quite a scare with your "accident". Anyway, I was expecting Pharaoh though…" he trailed off and waited for Remus to make some sort of explanation.

"Mom sent me", for some reason Remus did not feel like telling Terry that Pharaoh had been sent to do something else – he felt like being a bit difficult. If Terry was bothered by it he did not show it but just chuckled.

"Sounds like a woman – always changing her mind! Well if you can open the back of the van I will get our _guests", _he raised an eyebrow slyly as he jumped out of the van and boarded the small Plyth Industries plane. Two more visibly armed men came out of the plane first and waited at the bottom of the ramp with their guns cocked. Slowly a group of 6 young people came off the plane followed by Terry.

Remus's heart leapt as he looked them over and knew immediately they weren't _guests_. The 6 boys looked like they ranged in age from 15-20, and they were all in good, and in one case, great, shape. Their hands were bound and they were all tied to one single rope.

Unexpectedly, Remus had a flash of seeing a line of small children, preschoolers, being lead on an outing with such a rope. However, they weren't tied to it – they had to hold onto it. He shook his head puzzled – where did that come from? In that flash, he saw the children walking in the snow – actually more then saw it – he was one of the children – but that didn't make sense…he and his brother had both went to school in Barbados, why would he be walking in snow…?

Frowning, he shook his head and turned his attention back to the prisoners. At first he thought they must be drugged because they seemed so lifeless, but as they stepped in front of him to get into the back of the van, one of the boys suddenly looked him right in the face. The eyes did not look drugged, in fact they looked extremely lucid and for the one brief second that they stared into Remus' own vivid blues, they looked shocked!

_**phx**_

"Frank, thank goodness – I know you'll be able to find Biff!" Mr. And Mrs. Hooper gushed as they meet him at the door. If they detected anything from him indicating that he did not want to be there at that moment, they were too upset to mention it.

"What happened?" Frank asked sitting down. It was very strange to be in the Hooper house without Biff and especially without Joe. _Stop thinking about Joe_, he admonished himself, _and focus on this_. He knew that if he let himself get distracted then he would miss something important that might allow him to find Biff quickly and then meet up with his Dad.

"Well", started Mr. Hooper, "we don't really know…."

Mrs. Hooper jumped in, "Oh Frank! Biff just has not been the same since…well since your brother died, "it was as if she could not even say his name, "and he has been growing more and more distant. We still talked but not like we used to – he never seemed to have much to say…"

"That is until a few days ago, "cut in Biff's father, "and all of a sudden, he seemed like his old self. You know carrying on and such…"

"And then the school called yesterday morning to ask if Biff was ok because he was not at school and no one had called in to say he was ill… " Mrs. Hooper continued. Frank was getting dizzy just looking from one to another as they tried to tell him the story. As Mr. Hooper started to say something, Frank put up his hand to stop him and indicated that Mrs. Hooper should finish.

"No one has seen Biff since!"

Frank felt guilty. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen Biff either but he was too busy wallowing in self-pity to even wonder where he was. Biff, Chet Morton, Phil Cohen and Tony Prito normally ate together at lunch, along with Frank's longtime girlfriend, Callie Shaw. Frank saddened for a moment as he thought, _and so did Vanessa Bender_, Joe's girlfriend. But after Joe died, Vanessa found it too painful to be around the "old gang" and transferred to the new high school, across town, that had opened earlier that fall.

"Did Biff say anything yesterday at breakfast?" Frank asked as he pulled himself back to the present but Mrs. Hooper only shook her head sadly, "I didn't see Biff before he went to school. My niece had a baby the night before last and I was at her house taking care of her older daughter. I didn't get back home until after 10:30 am yesterday morning."

Mr. Hooper as if sensing what Frank was about to ask shrugged his shoulders, "And I was working the night shift. Biff was home at 10 o'clock when I was going to work. I reminded him to take Sherlock out for his before-bed pee and Biff laughed at me and said, as if Sherlock would let me forget", Sherlock was Biff's pet bloodhound. Biff was training him for search and rescue. Mr. Hooper looked like he was about to cry as he remembered the last thing his son had said to him before he disappeared.

_**phx**_

A short time later, Frank pulled up outside Mr. Pizza where he knew his friends would be. Or at least he hoped they would be there, however as he had kind of been avoiding them for about 2 months now, he was not even sure if they still met for Saturday lunch or not. Relived he spotted his best friend, Chet's old jalopy 'Queen' sitting next to Phil's car and hurried in.

"Frank!" a voice called out to him happily.

It was Chet, and he looked very happy to see Frank. Maybe he is finally starting to come back to life, hoped Chet as Frank headed towards the table he was sharing with Callie and Phil. Tony was busy working but he called out a greeting to Frank when he saw him and Frank waved back. Chet had been very worried about Frank. He had always been envious of the closeness between the brothers. Chet's own sister, Iola, had been killed in a car bomb that was intended for Frank and Joe. She had been Joe's girlfriend at the time.

Chet's own grief was overwhelming and he still teared up unexpectedly whenever a memory of his beautiful sister came to mind – and Joe had found it almost impossible to get past it.

Chet and Iola, while close, were nothing like Frank and Joe and he knew that Frank had almost grieved himself to death in the last two months. So, he was incredibly happy to see Frank in Mr. Pizza for their Saturday lunch date. But when Frank got close enough to see the worry on Frank's face, his own smile was quickly replaced, "What's wrong?"

"Have you spoken to Biff recently?"

Chet thought for a moment and then shook his head, "No, he wasn't in school yesterday but I assumed he was sick. I was going to call him but then my dad needed my help when I got home and by the time I finished it was too late to call him. I just figured he would be here today. Why?" As Frank explained about Biff's disappearance, the three teens turned white. Tony overheard the tale end of what Frank was saying as he brought them their pizza and he was especially concerned.

'That doesn't make sense", he commented and then sat down with them. His father, seeing Frank had joined them for the first time since Joe's death, had instructed Tony to take a break and be with his friends for a while. The Prito's owned Mr. Pizza and Tony worked their as the assistant manager.

"I know…" started Callie, 'Biff is always so…well reliable. He's almost as punctual as Frank," that brought a laugh from everyone including Frank who was known to be so punctual that he was usually early. Joe on the other hand, while one to always show up, was not such a punctual demon.

Then Tony shook his head and continued, "True, but that is not what I meant." Frank indicated for him to continue, "Look Biff did not want anyone to know and swore me to secrecy – but with him missing, I guess he can't pound me into a pizza-pie, can he?" His eyes glinted mischievously.

"Biff was really excited. He had heard about a special school program that operated overseas and offered adventure and learning. He had an appointment to speak to one of their recruiters on Thursday after school. I have never seen Biff so excited about anything in a long time".

Frank was stunned – how could he have not known that Biff was also planning on leaving? It suddenly made him realize just what kind of glue Joe had been for them all. With his death, one friend had already moved away and now Biff had been planning on leaving. How could he have been so selfish to not realize how much Joe's death had affected his friends? _Stupid, Stupid, Frank…stupid selfish Frank_, he thought before he remembered – Joe was not dead! Joe was alive…and he couldn't tell his friends…

"Did he mention what it was called or where his appointment was?" asked Frank but Tony shook his head.

"No all I remember was that it was organized by some guy named….Terry I think".

_**phx**_

Terry and the gunmen went back aboard the plane leaving Remus with the prisoners. From behind him he could hear one of the boys whispering something and he strained his ears to hear. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't whispering that he was hearing but crying. Glancing back, he noticed that it was the boy who had looked at him when they were being loaded. He was a little unnerved to see him crying. Blond headed like him but more beefy and muscular, the boy tried to smile through his tears when he saw Remus looking at him.

"_Joe_?" the boy asked careful not to speak too loud, "_is that really you_?"

Remus shook his head confused, "Joe? Is that your name?"

Biff almost jumped out of his seat with relief. When he had regained consciousness on the plane he had really been scared. More scared then he had ever been in his whole life. Terry, the recruiter that he had talked to during the interview, congratulated him on getting the job and then went on to explain what that curtailed. _White slavery_. Biff was going to be sold to the highest bidder who then would have life and death control over him – Biff was terrified. He thought about escaping, until he saw the guards with the guns and realizing that the other boys with him were too scared to help, he gave up any immediate thoughts of escape. And then he had seen Joe…

At first he thought the drugs were still affecting them but then as he heard Joe talking to Terry he knew it had to be him and for the first time in the last 24 hours, Biff had hope. Joe wasn't dead, he was just undercover! No wonder Frank had been avoiding them, it must have been hard on him to have to lie to them about Joe's death knowing how much they all cared for him. And now, Biff had almost blown Joe's cover by calling him by his real name. What had Terry called him…Remus?

"Yes, Joe – that's my name!" he replied loudly to let Joe know that he knew he was undercover.

Remus nodded slightly, surprised by the youths enthusiasm before turning his attention back to the plane as Terry and the guards returned to the van. Terry got in, nodded at Remus and they drove away from the airport.

They drove in silence for a while before Terry started to stare at him with a strange look on his face.

"What?" asked Remus feeling the start of a headache coming on.

"Where are you going?" demanded Terry.

"To the house," Remus couldn't figure out what was wrong with Terry, 'Where do you think I am going?"

"Are you really that stupid? Do you think your mother wants these…" his hand gestured to the boys in back, " _guests _in her house. Get real – take them to the warehouse", Terry angrily shouted. He was getting very pissed off now. Andreya had said that Remus had suffered amnesia but Terry thought the kid was just playing stupid…

Remus, slammed on the brakes and the van lurched to the side of the road. He got out, slammed the door, walked over the passenger side and hauled Terry out. Terry was bigger then him but too shocked to react. He let the teen pull him out and waited to see what he was going to do. Yes, Terry did want to beat the crap out of the kid, but he would not be the one to pull the first punch. Andreya's would kill Terry if he started something with him, right now.

'Drive – I have a headache, ' Remus growled as he got into Terry's seat and closed his eyes. He knew that he should keep them open to see where they were going but his head hurt too much. The man in gray would be pissed but that did not matter to him much right now…in the back seat, Biff was silently congratulating Joe for his wonderful performance.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy and the gray man had not spoken much on the flight or the drive from the airport. They were both lost in their own thoughts until Fenton sighed and finally asked the other man, "You said that Andreya took your son from you, wanna tell me what happened?"

The gray man tightened his grip on the steering wheel and continued to focus on the road ahead, "I wasn't as fortunate as you. I only had one son, Jacob.

Jacob's mom and me divorced while he was still an infant and I rarely ever saw him. I was too wrapped up in work and other things that seemed so important to me. By the time I realized how important it was to me to know my son, he was already a teenager. We had started spending time together and then just when I was finally beginning to know him…Andreya came into our lives". He paused and reached for his cold cup of coffee in the drink holder and took a couple of sips before continuing, "Jacob was in his junior year of high school when he learned about a special education opportunity for selected students. He applied and was accepted…it was called _Adventure Collegiate_ – or A.C as Jake referred to it. He packed up and was gone. I put him on that flight myself, and I have relieved that day every one since."

Fenton waited for him to continue and when he didn't he asked, "And then what happened?" The gray man slowed down the car and pulled it over to the side of the road. He finished his coffee and when then stared ahead, anguish on his face, "Jake didn't call when he got there. So after another day of not hearing from him passed, I called the school. They informed me that Jake never arrived at the school.

They had a bus at the airport to pick up the kids and that Jake never made it to the bus…I was on the next flight".

"I didn't disbelieve the story because kids do go missing from airports too often, however, I just couldn't believe that something would happen to Jacob. He was too smart. My first thought was that one of my enemies had gotten to him, but then the more I thought about it the less likely it seemed…Finally I forced myself to check into the school but I did not want to believe that something my son felt so excited about was a fraud.

That is when I found out it was owned by a numbered company. This raised my concern and it did take some considerable more digging to trace it back to a small nondescript company called Plyth Industries owned and operated by Andreya Plyth.

I started doing some more digging and found out that a good number of students heading for the academy either never made it to the airport, never made it from the airport to the bus, or never made it home from the interview…"

_**phx**_

By the time Frank left Mr. Pizza he was very worried. He was sure that Biff's disappearance was connected to his interview but he had no ideal where to start looking. _Some guy named Terry_, was way to vague to work on.

Frustrated he stopped by the police station to see if Con Riley, a good friend of theirs, had any luck on the official police investigation. An hour later he left there without any more information and growing more and more anxious as time passed.

He was surprised to see Chet's jalopy when he pulled into the garage a short time later. It had been a long time since Queen graced their driveway…

"Mom, is Chet here?" he yelled out as he came in the kitchen door. She didn't have to answer as both she and Chet were sitting at the table munching on some banana bread and milk.

'Hey Frank, " Chet said as he finished off the last of his milk. Laura Hardy excused herself and went downstairs to finish the laundry leaving the boys alone. Neither one of them said anything for a while and then just as Chet started Frank stopped him.

"Chet I am so sorry – I had no right to shut you out. To shut any of our friends out." Chet rose out of the chair and gave Frank a quick hug, 'It's ok buddy – we were going to wait until you realized how much you needed us – no strings attached. But that is not why I am here…"

Chet continued as Frank, relieved to have finally gotten a chance to apologize to his best friend, poured himself a glass of milk and sat down in the seat his mother had just vacated, "I want to help you find Biff".

Frank smiled and nodded, "Just like old times…"

"Yes, " laughed Chet, 'Except this time it is Biff we are looking for". He regretted it as soon as he said it, knowing that Frank would know what he was talking about and it might upset him. Joe had always had a knack for getting himself in jams that required, more often then not, a search party. A search party that almost always included Chet…"I'm sorry I didn't…" Frank stopped him as he knew that Chet was trying too hard.

"I'm ok Chet – you're right, this time it isn't Joe we are looking for, yet…" he added the last part as he took a drink of his milk so that Chet would not hear it, and wished for the millionth time that he could tell Chet that Joe was alive…

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy called Frank from his hotel room and told him what he had learned about the gray man's interest in this particular white slavery ring, "Apparently, Jacob's body showed up a month after his disappearance. He was branded and had been beaten to death. Mr. Gray suspects that Jacob was found in the hopes that he would stop asking questions once he had gotten his son's body to bury. The local police wrote it off a cult abduction but Mr. Gray was not convinced."

When Fenton had finished filling him in it was Frank's turn. Fenton listened quietly and when Frank finally finished telling him about Biff's secret interview, Fenton's brow wrinkled thoughfully for a few minutes before he said, 'Frank I think we are working on the same case".

"What do you mean?" Frank asked wondering what Biff and a white slavery operation had in common…then suddenly it all came together in his own mind just as his father was saying, "Jacob was going to start a new school program, just like Biff. It was called _Adventure Collegiate_. I suspect that when we get Joe out we might even find Biff, if we are lucky".

"And if he is lucky, " commented Frank. Chet was listening to Frank's side of the conversation with a confused look on his face.

Fenton continued, 'I want you on the next plane out here. We are going to try and get Joe out tomorrow afternoon. Apparently, Andreya is going out of town for the day and it should only be and him, and the housekeepers at home. Pharaoh is supposed to be going with her. Call me with your flight info and I will pick you up myself. And be careful – too many kids have been disappearing around this place!"

Frank said goodbye and hung it up. He was just picking up the phone to call the airport when he remembered that Chet was still there, "Chet my dad has a lead on where Biff is. I hate to do this but I need to leave right now to meet him." His brown eyes pleaded for understanding – he didn't want Chet to think he was trying to leave him out again.

'Frank, it's ok – I would love to go with you, but I can't anyway, Dad needs me too much on the farm right now. Just bring Biff home, ok – I don't think our gang could handle any more losses, ' he said the last part softly and Frank almost told him about Joe but before he could Chet continued, " but I will drive you to the airport".

An hour later, Frank was in the air.

_**phx**_

Remus felt someone shaking him. 'Get up and give me a hand", he heard Terry's voice and wanted desperately to tell to go jump off a cliff. His head was still splitting and he wanted more sleep. He opened his eyes and for a second he looked at Terry in shock.

For one fleeting moment it was not the big red-haired man waking him up but a dark haired handsome boy not much older then himself, and he could hear a voice saying, 'Come on, baby brother, it's time to get up!"

And then it was gone in a flash replaced by Terry the terrible, as Remus secretly called – he really disliked the other man. He hurriedly brushed off Terry's hand and pulled himself out of the seat. He kept wondering what that was all about – at first he thought it must have been a memory of Pharaoh waking him up but Pharaoh had blond hair…this was not making sense…

They had pulled into a dark warehouse and Remus was sharply aware of how rank the air was. It was a mixture of stale air and something he couldn't place his finger on – but it smelled bad. Terry was already opening the back of the van and motioning for Remus to help him.

"Take this, mamma's boy, "Terry smirked as he passed Remus a small semi automatic pistol. Remus didn't want to take it but Terry gave him a look that brooked no room for argument. Reluctantly, he held the pistol on the group of young boys and men as Terry ushered them out of the van.

'If anyone tries anything stupid – you will be shot", Terry warned them as the group began to shuffle towards a door at the back of the warehouse. As they entered the door, Remus suddenly realized what the other smell was that he couldn't face, human feces!

The group was herded into a large back room with no windows. Two other men looked up from their card game as they came in and the smaller one got up and came over to them, "What took you so long – you're late!" he demanded as his eyes glanced over the new batch of slaves before coming to rest on Remus.

When he saw the Remus, he strode over to him and gave him a big hug, "It's good to see you, boy. It has been a long time. Are you ok?"

Remus had no ideal who this was and he just nodded back, 'yeah". The man looked at him strangely for a moment before turning back to glare at Terry, "Well?"

Terry just shrugged for a moment before replying; "I had some unexpected business that came up kind of the last minute while I was there."

Saying no more he turned his back on the man who just glared at him for a moment before turning his attention over to the new batch, "Ok kiddos here is the drill. Pick a spot by the wall and wait. If you move you will be shot – but don't worry, we won't kill you. Just put a little hole in you somewhere and then you can hope that you get medical attention before you die from the infection…", he chuckled at this last part as if privy to some joke.

It was then that Remus noticed that the walls were lined with shackles and he watched, horrified, as the boys was beginning to be shackled to the wall, one by one. Between every second shackle was a small rancid bucket he found himself almost gagging. A few big black flies buzzed lazily around the rims. Remus wrinkled up his nose in disgust and looked at the man still sitting at the table, how could they stand to even be in here – let alone play cards?

"Wanna help?", the small man asked Remus, 'It will be just like old times, boy". At that prompt, Remus swallowed the bile that had risen in the back of his throat and started to help lock the boys into their chains, removing the pistol from his waistband and handing it back to Terry. He was secretly relived to be free of the gun, it seemed to keep getting heavier the longer he held onto it.

As chance would have it, it was Remus that had to shackle Biff to the wall. And when he bent over him to put his arms in the shackle, Biff took the opportunity to whisper to him, being careful to make sure that no one else heard him, "Boy am I glad to see you! I knew you couldn't be dead - Joe Hardy is too much a survivor!" If he heard Remus gasp in surprise, he didn't show it as Biff just smiled to himself confident that Joe was going to save him.

Remus had no ideal what this kid was talking about. But he just nodded and did not say anything as he moved along the line to finish securing the last prisoner. Who the hell was Joe Hardy?

_**phx**_

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Frank finally grabbed his small overnight bag and heard a familiar voice calling his name, "Frank!" Fenton Hardy gave his oldest son a quick hug before ushering him out of the airport and into the waiting car. Frank was surprised to see that the gray man was not with him.

'Where is Mr. Gray?" he asked as he buckled up his seatbelt. Fenton checked his blind spot before pulling the car into the traffic.

"He's already staked out at the house – we are not taking any chances of losing Joe when we are this close". Frank nodded in agreement and stared out the window for a while. The surroundings were beautiful and he wished glumly that they were here on a holiday instead of a stakeout. The ocean kissed the cliffs that the road wound around and after a while Frank turned away from its serenity and looked back at his father, "have you seen him yet?"

"Biff?" his father asked.

"No…well actually yes and no. Let me try again…have you seen either of them yet?" In his own worry for his brother and the lull of the scenery, Frank was horrified, he had almost forgotten about his search for Biff!

Fenton shook his head sadly, "No. Apparently, Andreya has been keeping him on a short rein. This has increased Mr.Gray's concern about Joe's safety– that and the graveyard vandalism…I guess up until the real Remus's murder, he was always out and around. But in the last two months, Joe has only been off the estate a couple of times and except for yesterday, he was always with someone."

"That sounds like a good sign. Maybe she was just worried about him, after all he does have amnesia – it could be that she only now trusts him to be ok when he leaves the estate, " Frank surmised. But his father shook his head, "I don't know – I just wish Gray knew who had murdered the real kid. For all we know it could have been someone close, and if so…" his voice trailed off.

"And if so, then they might know that their Remus is a fraud", Frank said as he shuddered at the thought.

"That is what Gray thinks. Right now the assumption is that whoever killed Remus, must have found out, somehow, about Joe being a dead ringer for him…" he grimaced as he realized his unintentional bad pun on Joe being dead and looking like Remus, "and decided to see if Joe Hardy was really in his grave."

Frank nodded in agreement, after giving his father a strange look when he heard his fathers choice of words…"and now that they realize the grave is empty…" Frank trailed off and as his father pulled the car over into the cover of the brush and got out, he finished, "Joe's cover is blown".

"You know what the real irony about all this is? " Frank whispered as he crawled up the steep embankment behind his father and crouched down next to the gray man who was watching an impressive estate through binoculars, "Joe doesn't even know he is a fraud!"

_**phx**_

Remus and Terry drove back to the house in silence. But as Remus waited for the wrought iron gates to swing open, Terry said to him casually, "You were kind of cool with Jeff back there weren't you? I mean I don't care either way, but he seemed a bit bothered by it."

Still trying to figure out what the blond headed boy was talking about, Remus was only half listening when Terry spoke, "Jeff?" he asked distractedly.

"Jeff…you know…your old man". Remus was shocked – so that is why the man was so friendly to him, it was his own father – and he did not even know him!

"I…I…I don't remember him", he said truthfully. Terry just shook his head and murmured, 'Of course you don't…" and then a few seconds later he pointed to the house, "What are you waiting for – an invitation or something?" as Remus had not driven through the open gates yet.

The van shot forward as Remus gave it the gas – he suddenly had a strong desire to talk to the gray man.

An hour later, Remus was back in his room and he was unhinged. Not being able to sit down, he had started pacing around in his room always ending up in the same place – in front of the bathroom mirror.

He had picked up the phone a dozen times to call the gray man but each time, he put it back down because he was afraid he still did not have enough proof to stop his mother. He would wait until he knew where the auction was being held…and then call him.

He stared at himself until his eyes watered as he tried to remember something…but no matter how hard he tried, there were no signs of light anywhere in his blackened room that was his mind. He had done so much thinking and analyzing of the few flashes that he had, that they were starting to get distorted.

…walking with other little children in the _snow_ began to fade until it seemed more a memory of walking with other little children on a _beach_….a dark haired handsome boy waking him up was distorted into a wake up call from Pharaoh. _But that part still did not make any sense_ because Pharaoh seldom came in to wake him up and he certainly never used any terms of endearment like "Baby brother". The closest thing that Pharaoh had done to show even the remotest interest in Remus was to call him "Stupid-ass", and try as he might, Remus refused to believe that that pet name was anywhere near endearing…

Finally, frustrated, he flopped down on his bed and tried to refocus his thoughts. He started to think about the blond prisioner. _Joe, he called himself_. _No, wait_, _then he said…what was it.."_ _I knew you couldn't be dead - Joe Hardy is too much a survivor!". Who was he talking about…me? No, he said his name was Joe so he must be Joe Hardy. But that doesn't make sense, he was talking to me! But I am Remus Plyth…_as a knock came on his door, Remus had come to the decision that he needed to talk to that boy again.

"Come in!" he hollered not bothering to get up. The door opened and Pharaoh Plyth strode into the room. In many ways, Pharaoh looked a lot like his brother – people never had a problem telling they were related, but he had the same color brown eyes as his mother and he was about 30 pounds heavier then Remus. His eyes quickly glanced around the room before they came to rest on his brother. If he noticed the distressed look on his brothers face or the unmasked worry in his eyes, Pharaoh did not mention it.

"Mother wants to see you…in her room," he said coldly before turning to leave.

Remus sat up quickly, 'Pharaoh, wait! Can I talk to you for a moment…please", he pleaded. The older boy paused for a moment before shaking his head firmly, "No I don't think so". In a flash, Remus had crossed the room and grabbed his brother's arm to stop him.

"Why not!" he demanded, all worry and anxiousness being replaced by anger. He was pissed off at his lack of knowledge about everything but he was not going to let this continue. Ever since he came home from the hospital, Pharaoh had treated him coldly as if he had done something that he shouldn't have. Remus was tired of it – he wanted to know what was wrong, "You know I can't remember a damn thing before the… "accident"…" the word stuck in his throat for a moment, "if I pissed you off somehow tell me about it!"

His anger drained, he continued softly, "Please Pharaoh, I need my brother back – I am slowly drowning here…". Pharaoh had continued to glare at him all through his tirade but then he let out a long, heart felt sigh and moved away from Remus, away but not out of the room. He took a seat on the end of Remus's bed.

"Remus, I trusted you…." He looked up with sad brown eyes into his brother's vivid blue ones, "You knew how I felt about her and yet you still…you…" He broke off for a moment while Remus's mind raced – _did I mess around with my brother's girlfriend? Who am I?_ He once again thought.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he never would have taken himself for such a lowlife. _You don't mess around with the girl your brother cares for – those are the rules…no wonder he hates me – hell I am beginning to hate myself…_

"You let yourself become me"

"What!" Remus was starting to feel another bad headache coming on as he was never more confused then he was before – why did everything have to be a riddle?.

Pharaoh looked at him with tears streaming down his cheeks, "You knew what I did to try and protect you from her, and yet you still…you still…you still slept with her! You went to her and you slept with her".

His brother was not making much sense and Remus wished he could just shake it out of him but right now his head was pounding so badly that he just wanted everything to go away.

"Who?" he asked as he massaged his temples.

"Mom" the word was barely out of his mouth when they heard her voice.

"Remus…" she paused when she saw Pharaoh's tear streaked face and the look of horror on Remus's white face, 'Did I interrupt something?"

_**phx**_

After Joe had left, Biff kept waiting for the rescue. After an hour, he began to get worried – what were they waiting for? The two men had went back to playing cards and he could hear them talking.

"Hey Jeff – your kid looked like he didn't even know you?" commented the other man. The short man, Jeff, Biff assumed, just grunted and took a cigar out of his pocket and light it, "Your turn." He said as he put down a card and waited for his companion to make a move.

'He has _amnesia_, " he confessed although he did not sound convinced.

_So that is how Joe is pulling it off_, Biff thought to himself, _he must look like the real Remus character and he pretending to have amnesia to make up for any surprises along the way…cool_. _Still I wish I knew when he was coming back…my arms are so numb… _

_**phx**_

Remus's whole body had gone numb. His brother had quickly left the room without so much as a glance at their mother who now turned her attention back to him, "Well, what were you talking about?" she demanded.

Saying the first thing that came to his mind, 'Old times?" he was not convincing as his mother just scowled at him.

"I told him to send you to my room – not to fraternize about things that once were! You can only concern yourself with the now – _never_ about the then", she said as she started to come closer to her son.

He backed away nervously from her until his back was against wall and this seemed to amuse her, "Well Remus – are you acting shy? That is so cute…' she said using a small girl voice, "You were never shy before…_I think I am going to enjoy my new little Remus_. This will be like starting all over again".

She ran her hand across his chest enjoying feeling him tremble and then she grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him.

Terrified he tried to push away from her without hurting her – _this is my mother?_ He was horrified – Pharaoh had tried to protect him from _this_ and then he went willingly! No wonder his brother was mad at him_. I am mad at me – what kind of trash am I? _He thought as he managed to break away from her.

"Please Mom…don't" he pleaded as he felt the bile rising in the back of his throat. His mother had kissed him, and not the way mothers are supposed too! Desperately, he needed to stall, "What about Dad?" He wasn't sure what can of worms he might be opening even mentioning his father – the gray man had not mentioned him to Remus, but he was desperate. And it worked.

Pulling away from him, his mother's voice spoke with disgust, 'Why would you dare bring him up? You know…" she stopped as she realized that he did not know. 'Fine Remus – if this it too soon for you – I can wait. But not for much longer."

She turned to leave and Remus let out the breath he did not know he had been holding, but as she opened the door, she turned back towards him, "I will tell you this only once. Your _father_, "she spat the word out, "is only an employee – nothing more. He was paid for his service, stud fee, if you will_. He has no rights as your father, and I will not tolerate to hear about him as such!_ I love you, Remus, but like everything else I love – there is a price. Unless you want to pay the price, I would suggest you never mention him again." With that she left – _what price_? He was left feeling horrified, feeling violated and still…wondering….

_**phx**_

Pharaoh was surprised to see his mother stalk by a few minutes after he had left them in Remus' room. He had expected them to be busy for a while and, mostly out of curiosity, he knocked on his brother's door. This time, Remus answered it personally instead of just inviting him in. Pharaoh did a double take when he saw his brother. His face was pale, except for a smear of his mothers lipstick, and he was trembling. Big brother mode – rusty from lack of use, kicked in and he slowly led his shaken brother back to his bed, 'It's ok, kid, she's gone know".

As he spoke in a quiet voice, he realized for the first time since the "accident" 'that Remus was not lying – he did not remember who he was!

The boy was too shaken by his mothers' advances to be faking. He covered his brother up and then went into the bathroom to get him a drink, "What happened?" he asked, concerned for his brother for the first time in a long time…

Remus, still shaking but feeling comforted by his big brothers presence, slowly told Pharaoh everything – everything….

Now it was Pharaoh's turn to be shocked. He held onto Remus as sobs racked his body and for the first time since they were kids, Pharaoh felt like he needed to protect his little brother. There was something he could do…

_**phx**_

The gray man and the Hardy's had been watching the house for almost an hour and still had not seen anything. Although it was early, they had expected to see Andreya or the boys as they normally were early risers. Frank thought this was funny seeing how he knew _his little brother_ hated getting out of bed. He was still smiling to himself at this thought when his father and gray man held up a finger to indicate that he saw one of the Plyth's.

Three pairs of binoculars were trained on the house as they saw a lone figure leave by a side door and walk purposely towards to horse barn.

"Pharaoh", Mr. Gray said for the benefit of Frank and Fenton. Although, they really need no introduction as they watched him go in through the big open door. Frank knew that Pharaoh was a year older then himself but he was not prepared for how much he looked like Joe! If he did not know better, he would pick him out of the crowd as his own brothers' brother…

A few seconds later, they glanced briefly at Mr. Gray when he pulled a phone from his side pocket. He had set it on vibrate so that it would not give their presence away to anyone who might in ear-shot. Puzzled he said, "Hello?". This was the private number he used exclusively for Joe to contact him, and until now it had never needed to be answered, "Remus?".

At the sound of Joe's cover name, they both turned to look at him. They saw him turn pale and immediately Frank felt a strong sense of dread – something was wrong…very wrong. Frank looked at his father and knew he was thinking the same thing.

A few seconds later, Mr. Gray hung up the phone and stared at them in disbelief, "That was Pharaoh."

_**phx**_

Remus woke up with another splitting headache and another flash. This time however, instead of a visual flash, it was a name! Jumping out of bed, he ran to the bathroom, fished out a Tylenol, and after downing it with a glass of water, he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.

After it had booted up he went on-line and choosing a seach engine he typed in "Iola Morton".

_**phx**_

Pharaoh put the phone back in his pocket, took out a cigarette and light it. His mother did not know he smoked. If she did, she probably would have killed him – or at the very least, sold him. He shook his head sadly as he took a long draw on the cigarette, the horses around him pawed nervously as they smelled the smoke. It was dangerous to smoke in a barn.

He shook his head sadly because he knew what the price was his mother had warned Remus about. It was the price of slavery…

Remus didn't remember and probably never would, Pharaoh thought enviously. But for him the memory haunted him, propelled him…enslaved him. _Once upon a time, Andreya Plyth had three little boys, Pharaoh, Romulus and Remus. Romulus was bad and his mother sold him into slavery. Andreya Plyth had sold her own son as a slave and in doing so guaranteed the imprisonment of the other two._

"Oh Romy", whispered Pharaoh, "I'll always miss you". Romulus and Remus were twins – not identical though with Romy being much darker – more like his father. Which was probably why Andreya choose him to be the example. And then when Pharaoh had resisted his mother's advances, she brought Romulus back. When she got what she wanted, she had him killed…

It had scared him when he heard Remus confess to him about the treachery that he was involved with and then about his mother threatening him with "the price". Pharaoh hated what his mother did – he hated his mother, but he was also very, very afraid of her. Remus offered him a way out, a safe way out. All he had to do was make sure his brother got out first…

_**phx**_

Biff was now starting to get very scared…very scared, and very angry. He had long since expected Joe to be back and rescue him or at least to come back and make sure he was all right. But as the morning came and there was still no sign of rescue, Biff began to think that maybe Joe wasn't coming back for him.

Hungry and on the verge of exhaustion, Biff felt his face burning from the first tears he had cried since his abduction. _Why, Joe?_ He asked, _I was always there for you when you needed…why are you not here for me know?_

Biff also knew that time was running out. He had heard the one called Jeff tell the other man that there was a van coming in the afternoon to move their guests. An auction was being held later that night and then they could take some time off until the next batch came. _Oh god_ – he pleaded, _please help me! _He did not dare to look at his fellow prisoners but he knew they were all as scared as he was…

_**phx**_

"What!", both Hardy's tried to keep their voices down as they shouted.

"It was Pharaoh," repeated the man in gray, "he just said to watch for his signal and then to get Remus out. Remus is in his room on the back of the house – third story, middle window."

"What signal?" demanded Frank not even trying to hide his concern. He was worried that Pharaoh would kill Joe before they got to him. This had to be a trap…

"It could be a trap", his fathers voice echoed his own thought and the man in gray just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it probably is…I will tell everyone to prepare to move in now – we can't wait for his signal, Joe might be dead by then," Mr. Gray said as he was already keying up the walkie-talkie that he had.

But before he could get a word out, he saw Pharaoh running from the barn, and although they were a fair distance away, they heard him shouting, "FIRE! FIRE!" and they saw a thick cloud of smoke rising from the barn.

"Everyone – MOVE"! he shouted jumping to his feet and racing towards the estate gate, the Hardy's right behind him. Even as they ran, agents, positioned closer then they were, were placing small explosives on the gate to blow the lock.

Frank ran with only one thing on his mind – I've got to get Joe back!

_**phx**_

Remus Plyth stared white faced at the computer monitor. It was all there. Not only had he found out that Iola Morton was a Bayport teen who died in a mysterious car explosion. He found out that the police suspected it was a revenge attack against her boyfriend and his brother. Remus just kept staring at the boyfriends name as it glowed on the screen "JOE HARDY" and his mind kept hearing "_I knew you couldn't be dead - Joe Hardy is too much a survivor!"_

The article showed Iola Morton as a beautiful brunette and Remus felt like his heart was ripped out as he looked at her – _why can't I remember you?_

Horrifying as it was, he was even more shocked when he searched on "JOE/JOSEPH HARDY" and then stared in the face of a ghost as he read the obituary…

JOE HARDY, son of Fenton and Laura Hardy, was stolen from his family in a tragic car accident one day before his 17th birthday. He is sadly missed by his older brother, Frank, his aunt, Gertrude, and a multitude of friends – sadly too many to print here.

Joe was a star athlete, amateur detective, and will be remembered for his big-heart, love of life, sense of humour, courage and loyalty. We will always miss you, little brother…

Remus stared at the photograph that accompanied the tribute for a long time. And when he heard his brother shouting FIRE, he was in the bathroom staring at the same photograph, only this time it was his face in the mirror. _Who am I?_

_**phx**_

Andreya came running from her room when she heard the shouts of her oldest son and almost collided with Terry who came running in from the kitchen. At the same time, she heard the sound of the security alarm going off telling her that someone had breached the main gate.

"Damn," she growled and grabbed Terry's hand before he could run out to see what was going on,

"Take care of Remus!". He nodded curtly and headed for the stairs.

She saw Pharaoh running into the house and shouted out to him, 'What's going on?"

"The barn is on fire!" he yelled back reaching for the phone on the wall to dial 911. He knew that his mother cared more for those animals then she did for her sons and was not surprised to hear her scream, 'NO NOT MY BABIES!" as she raced out. Smiling sadly, Pharaoh replaced the receiver without placing the call. Then slowly he walked to his mothers office, pulled open her desk drawer removing the small gun she kept there, and then sat down to wait.

_**phx**_

The agents swarmed onto the estate and moved towards the house. They knew they had to contain the scene quickly and with as little casualty as possible.

"NO NOT MY BABIES!" the mad woman screamed as she ignored the advancing agents and ran for the barn. Mr. Gray signaled for two men to follow her as he followed Fenton and Frank into the house.

The first thing that struck Frank was how quiet it was in the house. It was monstrous with expensive and auspicious furniture all tastefully placed. His father motioned for him to get behind him, and they advanced up the stairs towards to second floor. Joe's bedroom was on the third floor and Frank briefly wondered where the elevator was.

_**phx**_

When Terry got to the room, he didn't bother to knock, he just pulled out his gun, pushed the door open and went in. He saw Remus in the bathroom and enjoyed the look of fear that crossed the boy's face when he noticed him and the gun.

"Hello, Joe," Terry said sweetly. Remus Plyth stared at him in shock, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

Terry motioned for him to come out of the bathroom and then Remus found his voice, 'Then it's true…" he whispered.

Terry laughed, "Oh yeah – it's true…"

Terry lined up his gun on Remus's chest and squeezed the trigger. Remus heard the shot and flinched involuntarily as he waited for the end to come. When a second later, he opened his eyes, instead of seeing angels, he saw two strangers standing in the door. Terry was dead on the floor.

He stared at the two men as they started to come towards him, but something in his eyes made them stop. They saw the fear and held back.

Frank's heart was breaking. He finally saw his little brother and he wanted to run and hug him and never let him go, again but when he saw the look of terror and confusion in Joe's eyes, he stopped. This couldn't be rushed.

Fenton, spoke softly as if to a wounded animal, 'Are you ok?" he asked a "safe" question. Joe was obviously still very confused and he didn't want to throw too much at him…yet. Frank's eyes flickered around the room and came to rest on the computer screen. Joe Hardy's obituary picture was staring back at him.

Remus still had not answered but he was staring at them, unsure of what to do. The boy with the dark hair and handsome face from his flashback pointed to the computer screen and said something. Remus, feeling on the verge of just passing out, nodded blankly and watched as the boy typed in something and then stood back. Another picture came on the monitor and he motioned for Remus to look at it.

For a few minutes Frank didn't think Joe was going to move, but then the younger boy slowly made his way to the monitor and stared at the new picture. It was a picture of the dark haired boy and the caption underneath read 'FRANK HARDY" and then he looked at the other face in the picture sitting beside Frank and he knew…

He knew that Remus Plyth was a fraud.

_**phx**_

The man in gray was relived when he finally caught up with the Hardys. They had found Joe in time. Although he was only seconds behind him, he felt that they needed to find Joe by themselves and hung back just a little longer. After a few minutes he went in and saw Joe staring at a picture of him and Frank on the monitor. It was taken of them after winning the interstate football championship last fall.

"I'm sorry", he said when Joe turned to look at him.

'Then this is true?" whispered the boy as he glanced back at the photograph and then at the two other men in the room. His voice sounded so stricken that Mr. Gray felt like the man leading an innocent sheep to slaughter.

'You are Joe Hardy", he said nodding. The boy continued to look at the picture and seemed unaware of anyone else's presence for a few minutes and then he spoke, "Who is this?"

Frank looked at the figure that Joe was pointing to in the picture. His heart leapt – it was Biff.

"His name is Biff Hooper, " Joe nodded as he glanced back down and saw the name BIFF HOOPER next to his own, "he was…he is…he's your best friend".

Remus's mind was reeling – he still couldn't remember anything but he did know one thing for certain. That blond haired boy, Biff, was in danger. And he needed to help. He couldn't explain it but he felt such a strong need it consumed him. Without a further look at the other men or an explanation, Joe/Remus raced out of the room and down the stairs.

As he tore the stairs with everyone else in pursuit he had two other thoughts – _where is my brother…no! where was Pharaoh and where was Andreya?_

_**phx**_

Andreya was furious. Within seconds of leaving her house, she was overtaken by agents dressed in black and put into handcuffs.

"You can't arrest me – don't you know who I am? I am Andreya Plyth, I will have your badges!' she shouted mistaking them for police officers.

'Lady, we aren't the police", one of men informed her and for the first time in her life Andreya Plyth was scared.

As she was taken into the house, Joe/Remus came running down into the foyer and stopped when he saw her in handcuffs.

"YOU!", she shouted, 'why couldn't you just die when I gave you the chance!" Joe/Remus was speechless as she continued, "No, you had to come back didn't you! I should have buried you instead of Romulus…! She was still screaming when Joe/Remus just turned and went past her and out the door. Frank and Fenton were hot in pursuit, he was not getting away again.

"Where are you going?" demanded Fenton as he and Frank barely made it into the van before it was put into drive and speed down the driveway and into the street.

'That guy in the picture…"

"Biff", Frank supplied.

'Yeah, Biff, he needs our help!" Joe/Remus went on to explain what happened from the time he met Biff until he left him tied to a wall, "If we don't get there soon, my father…umm..Jeff will have them moved!"

They continued the rest of the drive in silence. But Frank and Fenton couldn't help but stare at the one person they had never thought they would see again. If Joe/Remus noticed, he did not say anything as he was too busy trying to stay sane. _Who am I?_

_**phx**_

Biff had decided that he needed to try and escape when they moved him. It was his one chance. There were only two guys here, sure they had guns but he had taken on worst odds before.

Waiting until the men had a lull in their conversation, Biff let out a loud groan and started to pretend that he was going to throw up. Jeff shook his head disgustedly, 'Damn it – this place smells bad enough in here without him puking all over the place!" The other nodded resignedly and the two men got up and went over to unshackle the boy and take him outside to be sick.

Biff made his move and as soon as his arms were free he tried to tackle them. However, Biff underestimated how weak he had become and as his arms fell uselessly to his sides and he dropped like a lead weight to the floor, he realized that this was indeed a very bad ideal.

"That was a very bad mistake, trash", Jeff seethed as he pulled out his gun and prepared to shoot Biff in the leg, "remember what I said, I won't kill you, just give you a little owie…"

Before he could shoot, the door banged open and Remus Plyth strode in, "Hi ya, Dad!' he said with fake joviality. Jeff was immediately suspicious. Although he and Remus did get along, his son had never referred to him by his paternal honor. But before he could question it, Remus stood in front of Biff to shield him and pushed the gun down, 'I don't think you want to do that?"

Before he could ask him why not, two more people entered the room and Fenton Hardy shot Jeff's companion as he spun around to take a shot at the strangers. Remus grabbed Jeff and the two scuffled for a few minutes before Jeff pulled away with his hands up in surrender.

Biff grabbed his hero from behind in as tight a hug as he could with numb arms, 'what took you so long!" he hollered as Frank started to release the other boys.

Remus pulled away and looked at Biff Hooper for a few minutes before he walked back towards the van, got in the passenger side and waited.

"Is he ok?" Biff asked as Frank gave him a quick hug.

'It's good to see you Biff – you have no ideal what you put your mom and dad through – and because of that, what you put me through!" Frank laughed at Biff's confused look before Biff caught on. He could already imagine Frank having to listen as his parents tried to tell him what had happened, each one trying to out do the other.

'What about Joe?" Biff asked again but Frank just shook his head sadly.

"He got amnesia from the car accident and he still does not know who he is. And up until a few hours ago, he thought he really was Remus Plyth". In the background, he could hear sirens and within minutes, two police cars arrived to take care of the kidnappers and the exhausted boys. Biff went with the Hardys back to the estate after assuring the police that he was ok and did not need to go to the hospital. 

"The only thing I need is some FOOD!" this made everyone laugh, except Joe/Remus, who just sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window.

_**phx**_

The gray man helped escort Andreya into her office. He had thought that was as good a place as any to search for any evidence. But when they opened the door, they found Pharaoh sitting at her desk with a gun pointed at them, "Please come in" he offered.

The gray man motioned for the others to wait outside and he then he pulled Andreya in the office with him. He released her arm after the door closed.

"Pharaoh, thank god!" she gushed as she smirked at the older man, her son would save her but something in his tone made her blood freeze when he spoke to her, "Don't thank him yet – and in fact given everything that you have done, I doubt you will ever get to thank him. Thank the devil maybe, but wait a few minutes and then you can do it in person!'

She gasped, "What…"

'Oh mother, dear, sad, twisted mother – don't look so surprised! Don't you remember a story you once told me about the man and the vicious dog? _There once was a man who bought a puppy for protection. To make the dog mean, the man beat the puppy. Sure the puppy became mean and everyone was afraid of him but he did not do it to protect the man. He hated the man – he did it because he was afraid of the man. Well one day the man tripped while going down the stairs, and the dog seeing the man as he was – weak and hurt, ate the man…._isn't that a wonderful story'.

Pharaoh continued, just warming up, "You beat us, you raped us, you murdered us – and that wasn't enough for you was it? It never was enough for you. And you did this for what? To keep us near you – isn't that what you used to say to me…Oh my little Pharaoh, I am doing this because I love you so much but with love comes a price – isn't that what you said…the beloved price…"

Andreya tried to interrupt but he stopped her by firing a shot into the wall above her head, "I'm not finished talking yet, mother". The man in gray shook his head at the agents as they started to enter the room when they heard the shot – _out,_ he mouthed while Pharaoh continued, "I know what you did, you know. You and Terry think you' re so smart – you tried to kill Remus didn't you? Why? _To remind me of the precious price?_ Or was it to punish our Father – yes my Dad, the poor fool who loved you but all you did was pay him and treat him like dirt. But then something happened didn't it? Remus and Jeff started to spend time together and you were so jealous weren't you – _you couldn't stand that Remus might actually care for Jeff without any price…so you tried to kill him_….but wait – you did kill him didn't you?"

The gray man was shocked, of all the people he had suspected for the murder, he never would have thought that Andreya would do it!

"But you didn't count on Joe Hardy did you?" Andreya was almost translucent from shock, "Oh I knew. At first I wasn't sure because he really does look like Remus, doesn't he? But something didn't fit right did it – _Joe still had a soul – he wasn't dead_. I saw it when I first looked into his eyes, and you saw it too. He wasn't dead like Remus…like me…he was still innocent – you knew that and you tried to take that away from him too didn't you". He stopped crying as he remembered how upset Remus, no Joe, had been after his mother had left that night, "You tried to seduce him."

Andreya finally cut in, "I wanted my son back! Yes, I did have Terry kill Remus – but then when I saw Joe in that hospital bed, and saw how he looked just like Remus, I thought I had a second chance. A better chance – Joe Hardy was a better son then Remus ever was!" She said the last part so quietly that the man in gray had to strain his ears to hear her.

_**phx**_

A short time later, they arrived back at the estate and as they climbed out of the van, two agents approached Mr. Hardy and told them about what was happening in the study. Immediately Joe/Remus started running into the house and was outside the door when the first shot rang out. It took both Frank and Fenton to keep him from bursting in.

"it's ok", said one of the agents as he left the door ajar enough for them to hear, "he just fired a warning shot at her to get her to shut up"

"I doubt that will work for long, 'Joe/Remus mumbled but only his father and Frank heard.

_**phx**_

'How stupid do you think I am?" now she turned the full power of her glare and hatred on the man in gray – ,"Did you think I had never heard of the great detective Fenton Hardy or his sons, Frank and Joe? I read the papers – and they have been known to show up in them every now and then. I always take a keen interest in anyone who might be a problem".

"As soon as I saw the very first picture of Joe Hardy, I knew he was a ringer for my son. I had even thought how fun it would be to have Remus switch places with them. You never had the pleasure of meeting my son, Mr. Gray – yes, I know who you and your meddlesome son are, or should I say were? A shame about Jacob – but he died well", she tried to get a reaction from Mr. Gray but he would never give her the satisfaction. Right now he was just pleased that he would finally get to put this woman away for a long time –

"Remus was a very cruel, worldly boy, it would have been interesting to see what the Hardy household would have looked like after he spent time there. Although I hear Laura Hardy is very pretty, " Frank almost came through the door when he heard that insinuation in her voice but his father put a comforting hand on Frank's arm and Frank saw the grim look on his fathers face.

"So, yes, when they gave me Joe – I was delighted…what a precious play toy he would be – fresh meat", her eyes shone as she thought about him, "of course I had to be sure who he was so I sent Terry on an extra little errand while he was in town a few days ago. I heard a rumour Joe Hardy was dead – so Terry did a little undercover work me, pardon the pun – but when the casket turned up empty I knew…" her voice trailed off whimsically as she still looked at the man in gray.

Joe Hardy opened the door and walked into the office before anyone could stop him.

'Hi ya baby – how about giving your mother another big kiss…" Andreya held open her arms as if to embrace him but before she had the chance to finish her sentence, Pharaoh shot her.

"I'm sorry, Remus – I mean Joe…" he was crying and Joe tried to comfort him. It broke Frank's heart to see Joe trying to be strong when he knew that his baby brother was ready for a breakdown himself but Joe tried to stay strong, "It's ok, Pharaoh, we're all ok – please give me the gun!" Pharaoh looked down horrified at the gun in his hand but he wouldn't drop it instead he place it to his own head.

'No I have to end it now – Remus…Joe – there is no other way", his eyes were watering and Joe was crying too, he was an emotional wreck.

'No Pharaoh _please_! I have already lost so much – please don't take away the only brother I know!" At that Joe collapsed to his knees and Pharaoh, more concerned with Joe then himself, dropped the gun and ran to his "brother". Taking him in his arms they rocked together crying while all around them the audience watched in silence. Fenton had taken Frank down the hall a little ways where Frank broke down and began crying too – Joe wanted Pharaoh, not him!

"He doesn't remember, Frank – just give him time, " Fenton begged desperately. He could not bare the ideal that he might lose both of his sons. Joe was already gone without his memory and Frank might be lost too because of his memories…

Biff just watched in silence. He was still reeling from the shock of the past few days. First Joe was dead, now Joe was alive, but not Joe….

_**phx**_

The next few days were the hardest. Joe, still very confused and hurt by everything, hardly spoke to anyone. He stayed with Pharaoh and helped him bury his mother. They spent a lot of time together but most of it was spent in silence just sitting together. Remus's body was also returned for burial and that was when Joe stopped thinking about himself as Remus. He found it very hard at first because they were the only memories he had and it was scary to think of giving them up as well….

Frank and Fenton tried to be patient but it was getting very frustrating, as Joe seemed to want nothing to do with them. In reality, it was not that Joe wanted nothing to do with them, it was just that when he looked at the Hardys all he saw was pain and disappointment. He knew they kept hoping he would get his memory back any moment and when he didn't – he couldn't bare to keep disappointing them.

_**phx**_

Pharaoh and Joe were on their way to meet the Hardy's for lunch. Frank and Fenton were flying home in the morning – without Joe. Joe knew they really wanted him to go with them but he was not ready yet. He just wanted to spend some time alone before he went back to face a world he could not remember…Pharaoh told him he would be sad to see him go, but they would stay in touch – after all brotherhood is written in blood….

As Pharaoh was driving around a particularly tight curve in the road, another car came around the corner in their lane.

"Not again!" was Joe's last thought as their car rolled over the cliff and came to rest on its roof 15 feet below.

_**phx**_

Not again, is what Frank and Fenton were thinking as they sat in the emergency room waiting for news on the boys. Fenton had called the police when the boys did not show up for the scheduled lunch and he could not reach either boy on their cell phone. Two hours later, the car was found and the jaws of life was called in to rescue the trapped boys.

Frank had stared dully at the wreck as he was beyond being grief. Why couldn't things ever go the way you want them? He wondered as they hoisted Pharaoh up and placed in the back of an ambulance. A few minutes later, he saw his brother and the only relief he felt was when he saw the steady rise and fall of his brothers chest – at least he was alive.

Biff had already flown back to Bayport with the news that Joe was alive and to warn everyone about his amnesia. So it was only Frank and Fenton Hardy that sat in the waiting room.

"Is there any word yet?" they looked up in surprise to see the man in gray coming to sit down with them.

"No, " Fenton said dully.

"Is there anyone here for Pharaoh or Remus Plyth?" three heads popped up in shock at the mention of Remus's name – here we go again, thought Frank.

"We are", Fenton was too emotionally drained to explain as a red-haired doctor introduced himself.

"I'm Dr. Cabot and I have been assessing the brothers", Frank flinched but said nothing, "Pharaoh had a slight concussion, sprained wrist and mostly bumps and bruises….remarkable really considering the crash…"

"And Joe…I mean Remus", when the doctor raised his eyebrow in question, Fenton clarified.

"Yes, Remus…he is a bit more of a worry", surprise, surprise, thought Frank. Was Joe's motto "Go big or go home" he wondered? It seemed all their lives, if he got a cold, Joe got pneumonia, if he got a sprain, Joe got a break…his thoughts were broken as the doctor continued, 'he is still unconscious – he has a severe concussion, compound fracture of his right forearm, and a couple of deep cuts that required stitching. Provided he regains consciousness soon, and there are no unforeseen complications, he should make a full recovery".

Everyone sighed in relief and the man in gray excused himself long enough to talk to the admitting nurse. He came back a few minutes later and smiled at the Hardy's, "Everything is sorted out now – it seems Joe's only form of ID on him was a driver's license in Remus' s name. Hence the confusion".

_**phx**_

Once again Frank was standing vigil over his brother while he slept. His father had just gone over to check on Pharaoh who was in a room further down the hall when Frank felt moment in his brothers hand, which he had been holding.

"Joe…baby brother…please wake up", Frank desperately pleaded. He didn't care anymore if Joe thought he was Julius Ceasar as long as would just wake up. I need you, he silently said.

Joe's eyes flickered open and he looked around the room confused before coming to settle on Frank. For the first in his life, Frank could not read his brothers expression – and it was then that he felt he had really lost the brother he once had…

"Frank?" Frank broke down and cried, it was the most beautiful word he had ever heard.

"Frank…are you ok?" Frank looked up and his heart skipped a beat as he stared into his baby brother's vivid blue eyes and saw Joe Hardy staring back.

"I am know", he said as for the first time in over 2 months, he held his younger brother in his arms and gave him as tight a hug as he could. He never wanted to let him go… when Fenton Hardy walked in the room and saw his two sons locked in a tight embrace he smiled the first real smile in a long time. Joe Hardy would be going home.

A couple of hours later, after Pharaoh was moved into Joe's room so they could spend more night together before they were discharged and Joe went home. He felt very lucky. When he had opened his eyes in the hospital room a whole flood of emotions had overwhelmed him – emotions and memories!

He knew who he was and more importantly he knew who the brown haired handsome boy was that was sitting beside him, it was his big brother Frank! Joe felt twice over lucky – because of everything that had happened, including the bad, he had also gained another brother – Pharaoh – and he intended to make sure that they were connected forever…

But as he lay in bed a little later with his father, and his two brothers, watching over him, a strange thought occurred to him.

"Hey!"

'Hey what?" it was Pharaoh who asked.

'She lied! I'm not 18! I'm only 17!"

That brought a peel of laughter everyone in the room, especially from Joe's whose laughter was the best thing that Frank and Fenton Hardy had heard in months. And once again Frank's final thought as he got up to get his brother a drink of water as his laughing fit had turned into a coughing fit was 'What until he sees his birthday present!"

The End.


End file.
